The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a flexible support structure for a geared architecture therefor.
Epicyclic gearboxes with planetary or star gear trains may be used in gas turbine engines for their compact designs and efficient high gear reduction capabilities. Planetary and star gear trains generally include three gear train elements: a central sun gear, an outer ring gear with internal gear teeth, and a plurality of planet gears supported by a planet carrier between and in meshed engagement with both the sun gear and the ring gear. The gear train elements share a common longitudinal central axis, about which at least two rotate. An advantage of epicyclic gear trains is that a rotary input can be connected to any one of the three elements. One of the other two elements is then held stationary with respect to the other two to permit the third to serve as an output.
In gas turbine engine applications, where a speed reduction transmission is required, the central sun gear generally receives rotary input from the powerplant, the outer ring gear is generally held stationary and the planet gear carrier rotates in the same direction as the sun gear to provide torque output at a reduced rotational speed. In star gear trains, the planet carrier is held stationary and the output shaft is driven by the ring gear in a direction opposite that of the sun gear.
During flight, light weight structural cases deflect with aero and maneuver loads causing significant amounts of transverse deflection commonly known as backbone bending of the engine. This deflection may cause the individual sun or planet gear's axis of rotation to lose parallelism with the central axis. This deflection may result in some misalignment at gear train journal bearings and at the gear teeth mesh, which may lead to efficiency losses from the misalignment and potential reduced life from increases in the concentrated stresses.